This invention relates to the ventilation of outer garments, particularly garments such as rainwear garments which commonly are made of non-breathable materials such as rubberized fabrics; (Nylon, and the like.)
It is common practice with outer garments made of non-breathable fabrics to provide some form of ventilation apertures cut in the fabric. Such apertures, however, if provided in sufficient numbers to give the garment adequate ventilation, may tend to defeat the very purpose of the garment, notably in providing a waterproofing facility, and the provision of multiple apertures may also be unsightly.
Examples of previously proposed garment ventilation systems may be seen in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
317,711; May 12, 1885 PA0 1,381,323; June 14, 1921 PA0 3,213,465; Oct. 26, 1965 PA0 3,228,821; Jan. 11, 1966 PA0 4,576,087; Mar. 18, 1986